Home
by October Lynx
Summary: On a flight, Kuroro Lucilfer, a doctoral student, was given reminder about how lucky he is to have someone to return to, "To tell you the truth, I really don't deserve her". AU, oneshot, R&R please!


_Hello again, everyone._

_This is a story made based upon a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, titled **"I'll Be Home For Christmas"**._

_ I was really inspired by that fic, and thought, 'how about making one to KuroPika?', hehe. _

_About the title..hmm...I just can't find another to fit the story, so, here it goes._

_Actually, I was writing this to announce that I'm going to make a crossover fic, though I still on brainstorming about the title, the characters, and so on. But my next installment would be like a collections of oneshots, and of course, KuroPika was in it._

_Okay, enough about the babbling, I hope you guys like this and won't mind to leave a review to help me get better and maybe gave some suggestions to my soon-to-be first crossover fiction._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, I'll Be Home For Christmas belongs to** Pikachulover25**_

_**Rate: **T, for safety and perhaps for the romantic scenes_

_**Genre(s): **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings: **AU, Gender-bender, All Human, Established Romance, etc_

_**Pairings: **Kuroro L./Female!Kurapika and Shalnark/Shizuku_

* * *

**Home**

_October Lynx_

_2013_

* * *

Shalnark looked up suddenly at the sound of heavy bag being shoved into the overhead compartment above him.

His emerald eyes fell upon a young man who was busy with a piece of luggage.

They blinked several times as he observing him.

The young man he was looked at was seemly a little bit older than him, quite tall, broad-shouldered with a lean physique, but oddly, he was pretty pale.

Then his eyes met his.

Dark raven hair falls upon the young man's forehead, slightly covers a strange mark on it.

His eyes were onyx-colored, and he could've sworn they were contended with a huge amount of hidden emotions, since they looked very tired.

"Hi", greeted him, "I'm Shalnark".

The man took a glance over the sandy-haired young man before him for like a minute,

"Kuroro", he stated as he pushed a black backpack under the seat. His voice was low and husky, hiding any emotions with a slight monotone.

Shalnark casually observed the man as he took a seat next to him; he seemed too quiet if he was a man with a normal living.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?", he asked.

The man gave a sigh before he could afford any answer, "Yorkshin University", he simply replied, and then his gaze was thrown to the window beside him.

"Wow, that was like the greatest university ever!", he exclaimed in a low tone, the plane was surely not a place to scream like a child,

"I only dare myself to dream about it, the selection test was too much for me", he grinned childishly, despite the man not paying attention.

"Are you an undergraduate, or a graduate?", he asked again, such a curiosity flown to his head as he heard him saying Yorkshin University.

Kuroro gave him an exasperated sidelong glance, "Doctoral".

"Gosh! You're a genius, man", said Shalnark, putting his head back, "That's very good, right?".

Kuroro was sighed once, "Yeah, sure", replied him, as if he was already asked that by so many times. Shalnark could only wonder that though.

Kuroro leaned his back to the chair as the announcement began to commence. He closed his eyelids for a time. Shalnark waited patiently for them to finish before he asked him another question.

"So you're going to Zaban City? I actually live in Valcea, but my girlfriend insists me to see her parents in Zaban City".

Kuroro sighed as he opened his eyes lazily, "I live in Ryuuseigai", answered him quietly, he lean his head back, irritably waiting for the sandy-blonde man's next question.

"That's very far , isn't it? I haven't been there myself, but I heard the meteor rain was amazing there", he looked at his raven haired companion for confirmation, but he didn't respond.

"Do you have anyone to pick you up? Well, it should be my sister pick me up, but Shizuku says her parents wants to see me immediately so she's picking me up", Shalnark laughed shortly, but Kuroro gave a slight frown on this.

"So you have anyone? A girl back home?", Shalnark prompted, wiggling his eyebrows, "I bet you must have at least one", he said jokingly.

Kuroro raised his left hand to reveal a platinum-colored ring on his fourth finger, "I'm married, to answer your question", he said in a grump, hoping it will shake-off the talkative man.

The plane they were in was about to landing before Shalnark could utter anything, and so, he begins it again when the plane reaches the airport, ready to drop them off,

"So who's the girl? A high school sweetheart? Childhood friend?", he asked the young man again, "Cause me and Shizu were met around that time too". Kuroro was giving him another uninterested look, and he was sighed for only god knows how many times.

"Sorry for asking so much questions, I'm just like to meet a new person", he admit it with a grin plastered on his childish face, upon hearing this Kuroro finally curved a thin smile,

"Well, it's okay", he said in very much lighter tone comparing to the other.

"Hmm…it must be nice, right? Having someone to come back to?".

Kuroro was chuckle as he heard the question, a thin color also shown on his pale cheeks, "Yeah, that's the best part", he said,

"And to tell you the truth, I really don't deserve her".

From his tone, Shalnark could tell that there is a little dark back story of their relationship, so he left it alone, "Is she wonderful?".

Kuroro nodded, "She's more than any man could ever deserve. Sometimes I even wonder how she could possibly fall for me, well, let's just say we weren't the couple everyone's thought would get together", he chuckled darkly, unlike before,

"But God, she's beautiful. I have no idea how she even stays with me while I'm always leaving her for study".

Shalnark smiled, he finally broke his cold raven-haired companion out of ice, "Do you have a picture of her?", he asked curiously.

Kuroro gave another thin smile as he took out his wallet, and flipped it until it shows a picture of a blonde woman with angelic blue eyes, she smile shyly but genuine through the photograph, Shalnark couldn't help but admired the soon-to-be professor's wife,

"She is stunning", he commented the woman on the picture.

Unknown to him, the raven haired man once again put on a sad expression on his face, while his mind was trailing off to the last moment he shared with his wife, one that makes him so sure about his first remark, 'He's really don't deserve her'.

* * *

Once they arrived at the airport, Shizuku already welcomed him with a hug, making Shalnark took a glance over the young man he met during his flight earlier this day.

He was taking his stuff and walking away, to a taxi stops somewhere around the airport, watching this, Shalnark secretly hope he will get the same warm embrace as himself.

"Train station, please", Kuroro said firmly as he seated himself in a taxi,

"Sure", replied the driver simply before drove his cab onto the certain location.

Kuroro looking right at the ticket in his hand, he gave a sigh as he remembers his wife, Kurapika, and they little argue before he left this year.

_"Where were you?", she asked him shakily, her voice spoke a tone of sadness, anger, and pain, _

_"Look, Kurapika, I said I'm sorry, it against my will too, when my professor suddenly asked me to get back early to help him finished a project, honestly, I really want to spend more times with you", he answered, much to her irritation, _

_"A project? How dare you speak of a mere project while I was struggling to overcome the pain of having my VERY first miscarriage?!", she blurt out loud, while her eyes speaks of pain as tears slide down through her cheeks, _

_"Honey…", he reach out to her tearful cheeks, but she rudely slapped his hand,_

_ "Go…", she whispered hurtfully, while spun on her heels, backing him and started walking down to their supposed to be room_.

"I really don't deserve you, do I?", Kuroro asked quietly, just before the cab driver announced to him that they're already arrived at the station,

"Thank you", he said to the driver.

Kuroro then tried to practice some dialogue, dialogue of sorry to his beloved wife, Kurapika, as he seat nicely on a train that leads him to Ryuuseigai.

When he finally home after a very long journey from Yorkshin, he couldn't help but choked on his own saliva, this is was the hardest part, to meet her eyes after the last argue before his departure earlier that year.

He knocked the door three times, and just when he's about to knocked for the fourth time, the door was opened, revealing a young stunning blonde woman on the other side, she smile thinly as she saw him, as if that last argue never exist.

God, she surely knows how to make him felt all the guilt to himself.

"Why are you staring at me like that?", came Kurapika's delicate voice, she widened the door for him to get in,

"Nothing, I just couldn't believe you still can forgive me after..",

"Ssshhh…who told me what's past is past? And everybody deserve second chances?", she cut him off, while tiptoed to give a slight loving kiss upon his cheek,

"Also one thing to not believe in, you actually read my messages?", he questioned her, and yet she replied him with another one of her genuine smile,

"I just missed you too much to even start the fight, and….you come in or what?", Kurapika spun on her heels, and Kuroro smiled slightly while passing their front door.

"I really don't deserve you, you're too good for me, did you know that?", he dropped off his luggage and hold her from behind, surprising the blonde young woman with his moves, and kissing the back of her neck to add the surprise,

"Well, I didn't. All I know is I love you, and that's it, I'm going to hold onto that", she giggled while replying, holding his hand that wrapped around her waist, enjoying every kiss he gave her,

"But you give me too much chances", this time he spun her around, starting a gesture of slight dance on their parlor,

"I always have a world of chances for you, the keeper of my heart, the one I belong with", she follows his movement of their slight parlor dance, his lips curved a thin genuine smile when he heard her words, a prove of her commitment,

"And you are home, the one I return to", he said sweetly before kissing her lips in a smooth gesture, closing the slight parlor dance that they have just now and lead it to something more intimate.

* * *

_**A/N:** This fic was taking a whole night to make! Honestly, I had a backache as I type this, but surely it heals after several hours of sleeping. Well, let me knows what you think of this story throughout your reviews, I'm working on this while also worked on my Indonesian fics that should also be updated, but I canceled it due to lack of words, tsk. _

_Anyway, thank you for read my stories, to all of you, even one who may not leave a review later, happy Thursday!_


End file.
